Ride Of Your Life
by Saint Ann
Summary: Wishing on a shooting star...but dreams alone won't get you far...can't deny your feelings anymore...the world it's waiting right outside your door...what are you waiting for? First OneShot DMGW


**Ride Of Your Life**

**By: Saint Ann**

**"One-Chappie-Fic"**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me...the plot on the other hand is mine, mine and only MINE! -goggle eyes- precious...**

**Author's Note: Hullo ppl :D I'm bored! xD lol! Yeah, no surprises there...anyways, I wanted to write a short fic 'cause: FIRST, I'm bored...SECOND, I dunno xD lol I just wanted...I was bored and the idea just came. Sorry if there's bad grammar, spelling, etc. I was bored and it was veeery late, so just making sure nobody tells me what I already know :-P Well, byes! And hope you likey! Oh, btw the song that inspired me to do this fic it's called like the title of the story and it's performed by John Gregory.**

**Warning: OOC stuffies but the plot's quite nice :) so you know I don't want someone telling me what I already know...**

* * *

_**Wishing on a shooting star**_

_**But dreams alone won't get you far**_

_**Can't deny your feelings anymore**_

_**The world is waiting right outside your door**_

_**What are you waiting for?**_

* * *

_Everytime I go to bed it's the same thing...I can't never sleep well or not even get to sleep...Well, I think today is the second option...I can't get to sleep, now that I have that conversation with my mother in my head...I just can't let it go...in a way, she's right. I can't keep on pretending what I've always known it's not me, the real me...that Draco Malfoy...the one that every wizard and witch know. Now, I'm 25 years old and still pretending to be someone I'm not. I damn the day I was born...maybe, just maybe if I wasn't a Malfoy I never had to pretend my whole life...just pretending...that's it, that's what I am, a whole bucket of lies._

-Flashback-

"Draco, darling...you just got to stop this!" Narcissa set both of her hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Stop what, mother? What are you talking about?"

"Stop playing the bloody innocent here, Draco! I'm your mother! You can't pretend with me! I know you...I know every inch of your skin as if was my own!"

Draco looked at his mother and stared at those ocean-blue eyes of her...he could not look at them anymore.

"Mother...stop. Leave me alone and just tell me, what do you want?"

"I want you to stop been someone else and start acting who you truly are! Draco, dear...the war against the Dark Lord...it's over, darling! And you father...well, he's not with us anymore...nobody is here to make you keep the mask that you've been wearing ever since you were five! " Narcissa took Draco's chin so he would look at her.

"Mother...mum...it's not...it's not that simple..."

"I know, my darling...you've been acting like...forever. I know it is a little bit complicated but, at least try and stop acting for once in you're life...I'm your mother...I know what's good for you...and this is just too long...just too long for you to keep on doing this! To keep on hurting yourself..."

Draco just stared at her; and just like that he started to cry.

Narcissa hugged her son...her baby...

"I know dear...I know..." she kissed the top of his head as he continue sobbing.

-End of Flashback-

_Yes, mum is right...I gotta stop acting...I gotta try...starting today..._

* * *

_**C'mon here's your chance**_

_**Don't let it slip right through your hands**_

_**Are you ready for the ride of your life?**_

_**Your dreams are riding on the wind**_

_**Just reach out and pull them in**_

_**Get ready for the ride of your life**_

_**The ride of your life.**_

* * *

_It's always the same thing every night...crying my heart out...for a man who doesn't deserve my tears...how could he make me feel like something I've never felt before?! I felt whole with him...he made me his and I thought he was mine..._ _but now I know it wasn't true...that look in his eyes were all lies! Nothing but lies...how could I fell so easily into his trap?! It was something about him...something that made me come to him...that made me want to feel him every way I could...I'll never forget that night...the night I was his and he was mine..._

-Flashback-

Darkness surrounded the room and the only thing you could hear were sobs from someone in a corner.

_He's gone...gone forever...I'll never see him again...Why didn't you stay here hiding with me?! Why couldn't you just let the others do it?! But no...you just had to go and leave me here...why did you leave me, daddy?! Why?! Why did you leave your little princess?_

Suddenly a ray of light played in the darkness...someone came inside the room.

"Gin--" he was cut off by her hugging him tightly and he did the same.

So warm and so welcoming was his embrace...she never wanted anything in this world than to be like this forever...feeling him...smelling him...his smell consumed her, surrounded her...she wanted more of him...and she felt he did too...

"Ginny...I..." his forehead now against hers.

And just like that, he kissed her passionately like she never has been kissed before...she wanted more...more of him...she wanted him to make her his...

And like that...she gave herself to him...utterly...

-End of Flashback-

_And just like that...just like that I was his...and he was mine...I will never feel the same with any other person the way I felt with him...his face, his body...it brings me peace and it fills me with hopes and desires...and then again, I feel hollow...I've tried to stop thinking about him, but it seems that I just can't get him out of me...and if I do...it comes back...it's like I can't live without the memories...as if it was the only reason I am living for...he's my food...my water...my everything..._

* * *

_**In your heart**_

_**You know what you must do**_

_**You only got yourself to answer to**_

_**Don't let fear of falling hold you down**_

_**Your spirit's flying high above the clouds**_

_**You're glory bound...**_

* * *

Suddenly, someone knock on the door of Ginny's apartment. She found the strenght to sit on her bed and stand up to opened the door as she wipe away the tears with the back of her hand. "Who is it?"; noone answered. "I asked, who's this?". Again, noone answered...but then..."It's me..." . Ginny opened her eyes wide. She slowly opened the door with trembling hands...just right infront of her, stood the man...the cause of her sleepless nights...

"Dra--" she was cut off by him coming inside and holding her close to him. "Shhhh...just...just don't say anything...I'm the one who should talk..." she just nodded absently...lost in his touch...lost again in his sweet scent.

"Ginny...I've been a fool...I'm so sorry...you never deserved this...you never deserved to drown in tears..." he wiped a tear with his thumb. "No, not because of me...Ginny...I love you...I want to be with you...no matter what...now, nothing can stop us from been ourselves and be together...always..."

"Draco...oh...Draco, I--" she was cut off again by him pressing his lips on hers.

It felt like home for both of them...finally they were free, they could be who they are...together...

* * *

_**C'mon here's your chance**_

_**Don't let it slip right through your hands **_

_**Are you ready for the ride of your life?**_

_**Your dreams are riding on the wind**_

_**Just reach out and pull them in**_

_**Get ready for the ride of your life.**_

* * *

Draco carried Ginny to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. He continue kissing her as she took off his robes...He did the same with hers. At last...they were together..just like it should be forever...nothing could stop them from been together and made love day and night now...it was just meant to be...they were perfect for each other...and they knew it. Draco kissed her all the way down to her stomach as she giggled and smiled back at him as he smirked at her. He kissed every inch of her skin...tasting that so familiar taste...it was like cinammon...her smell made him want more and her mere touch awakens all his desires...he wanted her so badly..and it was a torture for him to be kissing her and touching her so slowly...but he knew he had to contain himself...

It was her turn to kiss every inch of him and made him shudder like a hundred times...she liked that...she knew she had control over him...just like he had control of her...she tasted him and made him beg for more...until they couldn't take it no more...it was time...they both knew it...they had waited so long for this...

* * *

_**You're on your way **_

_**No looking back**_

_**There's no future living in the past**_

_**You're free at last...yeah...**_

_**You're free at last.**_

* * *

Draco positioned himself in her entrance, he stared at her waiting for a reply...she smiled at him...that was it...and just like that they both started to express their love for each other...the love they've been feeling for one another for so long...it was magical just like the first time...it felt right...it seems that it'll always feel right...they both hope it did...and even so, they knew already that it will be everytime as magical as the first time...

* * *

_**C'mon here's your chance**_

_**Don't let it slip right through your hands**_

_**Are you ready for the ride of your life? **_

_**Yeah**_

_**Your dreams are riding on the wind**_

_**Just reach out and pull them in**_

_**Get ready for the ride of your life**_

_**The ride of you life**_

_**Come on, come on get ready**_

_**Your dreams are riding on the wind**_

_**Just reach out and pull them in**_

_**Get ready, for the ride of your life...**_

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Awww :'( -sniffles- How cute!!! Me likey! And you?! Did you?! Heehee well, that's it! Btw, just so you know! The thing was that in the war of Voldemort they were hiding in Sirius's house with the Order of the Phoenix and between them were the Malfoys (just Draco and his mom). Arthur went to war and got killed by a deatheater so that's why Gin's crying and Draco and Ginny at that time they were fond of each other, so now you know! :P Please, click that pretty pretty purple button! Thank youuuu! :D BYE!**


End file.
